Une semaine dans les donjons
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Hermione est emfermée dans un cachot avec un homme qui va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs......2personnages vont intervenir dans cette fic mais qui donc? Pour les couples à vous de devinez et de voir au fil de la fic ceux qui seront développés :
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici, une fic avec hermione et………A vous de me dire qui il est !**_

_**Bonne lecture et des petites reviews please**_

Alors comme ça, tu défis mon autorité sale petite garce, tu vas rester ici pour un moment…..qu'a tu as dire!

La ferme !

On ne parle pas comme ça au bras droit de Lord Voldemort

A l'entente de ce nom Hermione tressaillit.

Tu as peur... Oui je te sens frémir de tout ton corps. Il murmura à son oreille… Je peux te faire frémir d'une façon encore plus agréable….

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense exprès.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux.

Je vous interdit de me toucher !

Hahaha….Tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres….. pour ton insolence, je vais ton monter ce que c'est d'avoir peur…CORDAGE !

Des cordes apparurent de nulles part et s'enroulèrent autour de Hermione, elle était attaché au poignet (relié par le plafond) et au jambes.

Vous êtes qu'un Mrfttttttttrft !

Que dis-tu jeune fille ? Je crois que je n'ai pas compris ? demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois, car un bandeau était apparut sur les lèvres d'hermione avant qu'elle n'est pu terminer sa phrase…..

Hermione était sous le choc, elle n'osait pas bouger, elle regardait cet homme avec appréhension !

Tu me veux…je sens que tu me désires du plus profond de ton être….

Il leva le sortilège de cordes et vint se placer devant la jeune fille.

Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de me sentir en toi car je sais que c'est faux ! Depuis le jour ou tu m'as vu, tu en meurs d'envie….

C'est…. C'est pas vrai ! Répond y difficilement la jeune fille.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra.

Oh que si…….

Il leva son visage et la regarda, il lui toucha doucement son visage. Elle s'avait qu'elle ne pouvait que ce laisser faire, personne ne résiste à cet homme. Elle ferma les yeux.

Tu as compris !

Il la poussa vers le mur qui était à 2centimètre d'eux. Il explora un peu plus les traits fins de son visage. Il l'a regarder, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent doucement pour accueillir le doigt de ce homme.

Elle lui suçait le doigt avec beaucoup de soin.

Mmmm…j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu sais encore faire avec ta bouche…..

Il laissa son doigt quelques minutes et le enleva ensuite. Il descendit sa main le long de son cou, puis sur ses seins. Elle avait de très beaux beau seins très fermes et juvéniles. Après quelques caresses, les pointes se mirent à se dresser. Il lui enleva son chandail et continua son exploration avec sa langue. Il titillait ces mamelons.

Hermione haletait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Normalement elle devait haire cet homme, mais là c'était plus fort qu'elle….Il lui procurait un bien fout.

Il descendit ensuite vers son nombril, l'explorant également avec ces doigts, il remonta son visage, pour embrasser hermione. Ils faisaient jouer leurs langues dans une danse sensuelle.

Hermione frotta son bassin contre la jambe de l'homme. Tout en l'embrassant il descendit la main qui jouait avec le nombril d'hermione, dans son pantalon. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le petit bouton de chair. Hermione se recula quand elle sentit sa main dans son intimité, il l'a regarda avec un sourire, et reprit sa bouche pour continuer son jeu.

Il caressa le bouton avec deux doigts habiles. Quand il sentit hermione au bord de l'implosion, il lui enfonça un doigt, puis deux.

Hermione ne tenant plus lui enleva la ceinture de son pantalon. Il retira ces doigts et baissa son pantalon ainsi que celui d'hermione. Elle se mit sur la point des pieds, il porta son corps et vint placer les jambes d'hermione autour de sa taille. Il la pénétra. Elle se cambra, qu'en elle sentit l'impressionnant membre enter en elle.

Tu aimes…Hein ?

Oui.Oui, j'aime………

Oui je le savais que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi !

Il continua de la limer, prenant bien son temps. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était n'y comment elle était arriver dans cet endroit.

La jouissance n'allait pas tarder à arriver, alors il arrêta ces vas et vient et la reposa par terre. Elle le regardait interloquer.

Il l'a fit se pencher à la hauteur de son sexe.

Suces moi ! Ordonna t-il.

Elle déglutit difficilement, face à cet énorme membre, et décida de finalement de le prendre en bouche. Elle caressait le membre turgescent, de plus en plus vite.

Peu de temps après un liquide onctueux, explosa dans sa bouche. Elle eu un moment de recul mais replaça la verge bien vite dans sa bouche pour absorber de liquide qui coulait. Une fois le liquide avalait, elle se releva.

Mmmm…j'avais raison, tu sais admirablement bien te servir de ta bouche petite. Je vais donc te récompenser.

Il l'a coucha par terre et lui suça le bout de chair. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Criant le nom de son partenaire

L……….. !


	2. Nouveau cachot

Moony.62: ptdr:D,Merci. j'adore les noms que tu donnes dans ta reviews Lol, mais je pense que tu as oublié quelqu'un...Lestrange..

karo: Ah, je ne peux pas te dirre si tu as raison ou pas, à toi de le découvrire.Merci

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell: Voici la suite! merci

Veny Rogue: merci, j'espère que tu seras satisfait(e) de la suite

Diabella: thanks

Wings of Hope Gundam: Merci, je te donne une aure piste aussi Lestrange. Merci

**voilà la suite de cette fic, des reviews si le coeur vous en dit lol**

* * *

-L……….. !  
Il attrapa sa bouche avant qu'elle n'est pu finir de dire son nom, lui donnant un baiser endiablé. Il se retira peu de temps après. Il se leva se rhabilla, sortit de la pièce et la ferma à double tour. Hermione se remis difficilement de la jouissance qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les bougies étaient presque éteintes. Elle distingua quand même un homme assis sur un grand fauteuil vert.  
-Tu es très jolie quand tu dors. Dit l'homme.  
Hermione chercha des yeux ses habits, mais ne les trouva pas.  
-C'est sa que tu cherches. Dit-il en levant le string noir que portait quelques heures auparavant Hermione.  
-Effectivement c'est ce que je cherchais!  
-Si tu les veux vient toi même les chercher.  
Hermione le regarda avec rage,elle se leva. Elle était extrême gêner d'être nu devant cette homme, malgré le faite qu'ils aient couchés ensemble.

Elle était en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, un sourcil arqué.  
-Je peux récupérer mes affaires svp!  
-Bien sûr, mais à une condition!  
-Laquelle. répondit hermione se méfiant de se que son hôte avait prévu.  
-Embrasse moi.  
-Non! Dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.  
-Je vois que tu n'as pas saisi la leçon la première fois...Il marqua un temps de pose...ou alors tu veux que je recommence!

Il se leva, fit tomber aux passages les vêtements d'Hermione, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle retint son souffle quand il saisit son poignet qu'il le retourna. Elle était maintenant dos à lui, son bras coincé derrière. Elle avait les larmes qui commençait à couler le long de son visage.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas défier mon autorité, plus tu seras une méchante fille, plus je serai obligé de te corriger...  
Il serra encore plus fort son poignet, faisant se tordre de douleur la jeune fille. Hermione plia les genou tellement elle avait mal. Il allait serrer encore plus fort, mais quelqu'un à la porte frappa.  
-Maître! La personne que vous vouliez voir, vous attend! Dit une voix de femme.  
-Dîtes lui que j'arrive!  
-Tu as de la chance, que je doive y aller, mais attend toi à recevoir une belle correction, pour ton insolence. Il relâcha sa prise. Hermione frotta son poignet douloureux.

Il partit en direction de la porte. Avant d'ouvrir, il se retourna vers Hermione.  
-Rhabilles toi, la femme de chambre passera te chercher pour t'emmener à la salle de bain.  
Il sortit et referma de nouveau la porte grâce à un sortilège. Hermione pleura pendant de longues minutes, puis d'un revers de main essuya ses yeux.  
Elle se releva, s'habilla, et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Peu de temps après, une femme vint la chercher. Elle l'a conduisit le long d'un couloir très sombre, éclairer par des bougeoirs. Au bout du couloir, elles tournèrent à droite et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.  
-Je reviendrais vous chercher dans 2 heures. Dit la femme. Elle lui ouvrit la porte, Hermione entra dans la pièce et la femme de chambre referma la porte.

La pièce était de couleur rouge sang, il y avait un lavabos, une baignoire, une très grande vitre, et une armoire. Le sol était fait de bois, mais un tapis en peau joncher.  
Un petit mot était accroché sur la glace.  
"Dans l'armoire il y a tous ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin"  
Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Hermione savait de qui il était.  
Elle ouvrit donc l'armoire et découvrit toutes sortes de produits de beauté ainsi qu'un ensemble d'habits constitué d'une jupe noire et un haut noir transparent à longue manches. Il y avait aussi des sous-vêtement noir (string et soutien-gorge).  
-A croire qu'il n'aime vraiment que le noir! Je suis surprise de ne pas voir des serpents partout! Se dit-elle.  
Elle prit dans l'armoire,1 shampoing, 1 lait pour le corps, des masques de beauté...Elle fit couler l'eau.

Elle se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau, elle y ajouta toutes sortes d'huiles.  
Elle se sentait tellement bien, elle avait toujours aimé le contacte avec l'eau. Elle en oublia presque l'horreur d'être enfermé dans ces lieux! Elle se souvenait trop bien de comment elle s'était retrouvé ici:

"Elle était à Poudlard dans la grand salle à l'heure du repas, quand des mangemorts venues de nulles part sont apparurent et se sont mis à lancer des sorts. Les professeurs s'occupaient de contre-attaquer, pendant que les préfets et les préfets en chef emmenaient les élèves dans leurs salles communes pour plus de sécurité. Etant préfette en chef, elle avait ramené les griffondor dans leur salle, mais quand elle repartie en direction de sa salle privée, une main la saisi par l'épaule et l'attira dans un coin, elle n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'elle se retrouva par "je ne sais qu'elle miracle" dans des cachots sombres et humides!  
L'homme lui dit qu'elle était sa prisonnière.  
-Tu devras attendre le venue de ton sauveur Potter, et qu'en il serra là, mon maître s'en occupera comme il se doit! avait-il dit avec un rire sarcastique.  
Hermione ne disait rien elle avait trop peur, de se qu'il pourrait bien lui faire.

L'homme repartit et la laissa toute seule. Quand il revint, il avait enlevé sa cagoule et son habit de mangemort. Elle n'eu pas de mal à le reconnaître...Lucius Malfoy!  
Quand elle l'eu reconnut, elle avait été pris de vertige, elle enfermait chez le plus grand partisan de Lord Voldemort! Elle n'avait au début pas dit un mot, mais très vite son impétuosité avait repris le dessus. Elle s'était débattu avec crier pour sortir, mais rien! Cela faisait 2jours qu'elle étai enfermé et c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de ses cachots. Dans les cachots, il y avait juste un pièce avec un lavabo et des toilettes, et la salle principale ou était un fauteuil, des chaînes au mur et un matelas. Lucuis venait lui rendre très souvent visite! Mais hier soir, c'était différent il ne s'était pas contenter de l'humilier, il lui avait fait l'amour."

Hermione sortit la tête de l'eau. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait apprécier de coucher avec lui.  
-Non c'est pas possible, j'aimai ce qu'il m'a fait! Je suis rester trop longtemps entre 4murs je délire! Se dit-elle à elle même.  
Elle secoua la tête, et se lava. Une heure plus tard elle sortit de l'eau.  
Elle se sécha et s'habilla, avec le peu de vêtement que lui avait fournit son hôte.  
-Je me demande se qui prépare!

Elle se maquilla, un phare à paupière noire et du rouge à lèvres noire! Elle se voulait gothique. 30minutes plus tard, la femme revint la chercher. Elles repartirent en direction des cachots, mais en devant la porte, elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas. La femme la conduisit devant une très grande porte presque aussi grande que la grande salle de poudlard.  
-Le maitre vous attendant.  
Mon esprit était flou, qu'est ce qui m'attendait derrière cette porte, est-ce que j'allai rencontrer Lord Voldemort?

Hermione poussa la porte avec difficulté. En face d'elle se trouva une grande table avec le couvert dresser.  
-Tu es magnifique, je savais que cette tenue t'irai comme un gant. Lucius se pencha pour saluer Hermione et lui prit la main.  
-Merci! répondit hermione.  
Il l'emmena s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la table et vint se placer à l'autre bout en face d'elle.  
-J'espère que tu t'es bien détendu dans la salle de bain?  
-Oui merci!  
-Un peu de vin?  
-Avec plaisir!  
Il lui servit un grand verre de vin, ils trinquèrent et burent. Durant le repas, ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mot, mais en revanche Hermione but beaucoup. A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent, hermione avait la tête qui tournait.  
-Je t'es aménager un nouveau cachot, comme tu es là pour un petit moment.

Il l'emmena dans le nouveau cachot, il était toujours très sombre, mais maintenant il y avait de la moquette verte et un grand lit à baldaquin noir et vert avec des serpents dessinés dessus. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit légèrement bourrée Hermione constata que la pièce était très jolis, mais elle remarqua aussi des chaînes accrochés au mur, comme dans le précédent cachot. Il y avait aussi une malle prés du lit, hermine se demandait qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir.  
-ça te plait?  
-C'est très beau!

Il commença à balader ces mains le long du corps de la jeune fille. Avec le vin qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle ne se rendait pas trop compte de se qui se passer.  
Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une personne.  
-Te voilà enfin, je m'impatientais!  
-J'avais une course à faire pour dumbledore!  
-Encore ce vieux fou!  
-Ouais...je vois que vous avez déjà commencer.  
-T'inquiète, on t'attendait.  
Hermione ne disait rien,elle était stupéfaite cette voix, c'était celle de...

* * *

**Alors qui est, le nouveau ou la nouvelle?**


	3. 113

**Voivi enfin la suite, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira toujours!**

**Sexy Mooney: Effectivement j'aime bien le suspence Lol, voilà la suite, et voici l'inconnu, merci**

**sabrinafandelp: Voilà le mystère de l'inconnu va être révélé! merci**

**ùùùùùùù :Merci,J'espère que le chap te plaira!**

**Audrey ;) : Décidement je te vois partout Lol, jai du effacer mon compte sur Twwo, car mes fics étaient jugés trop "hot", donc je remettrai quelques fics sur twwo mais sous un autre pseudo et un autre compte! Thanks**

**langedesenfers: Je sais pas, si tu vas aimer la suite lol, donne moi ton avis quand même:D! Merci**

**Anaîs anaisobringeryahoo.fr: Tu m'as demandé de la partouze, tes désirs sont des ordres! Merci**

**Prunelle2005: Thanks you**

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell****: Je te le dit tout de suite, je pense que tu ne verras jamais harry dans un rôle important dans une de mes fics Lol! merci**

**Encore merci a mes reviews, ça me fait touojours autant plaisir. Allez une petite encore pour me dire si vus avez aimé.**

* * *

"ROGUE! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici! Il va pourvoir m'aider a m'en sortir c'est un membre de l'ordre"

-Miss Granger, vous nous manquez beaucoup à Poudlard...Dit-il avec un grand sourire, qui n'avait rien de gentil.  
Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait.

-C'est vrai que Dumbledore doit dépérir une élève c'est faîte enlevé et en plus la grande amie de Potter.  
Oui, une vrai tragédie.. tout le monde vous pleure!

Lucius et Rogue éclatèrent d'un rire froid. Hermione était au bord des larmes, elle n'en revenait pas...comment quelqu'un en qui Dumbledore avait confiance pouvait se conduire ainsi.

-Comment...comment osez-vous trahir Dumbledore après ce qu'il a fait pour vous? Le regard d'hermione était plein de tristesse et de haine.

Lucius et rogue se regardèrent étonné par son intervention.

-Miss Granger sachait que le professeur Dumbledore et un vieux fou. Il ferrait confiance à une chèvre si elle lui demander gentiment.

-Vous êtes un être odieux!

-Miss Granger, vous ne vous taisez jamais! C'est vraiment insupportable de vous entendre geindre tout le temps!

-J'arrête pas de lui dire Severus, mais elle veut pas m'écouter! Ironisa Lucius

Hermione se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal, l'alcool s'initier dans ces veines. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait tout contrôle d'elle même.

-Granger vous sentez vous bien?

Elle s'accroupi prenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle commençait à ressentir une douce chaleur dans son corps, dans sa tête tout s'accélérer, elle se sentait tourner de plus en plus vite.

-Granger vous sentez vous bien? Réitéra rogue

Elle tourna la tête vers son professeur, se mit debout et commença à enlever son chandail pour laisser apparaître une magnifique poitrine maintenu par son soutien-gorge.

-Je ne savais pas que vous cachiez de telles attribut mammaires.

-Et encore Severus, tu n'as pas tout vue.

Hermione était maintenant en transe, elle bougeait son corps dans tout les sens se déhanchant comme une chatte en chaleur.

-Je crois que notre élève veut danser. Dit Severus qui regarder la scène amusé.

Lucius leva sa baguette dit une incantation et une musique sensuelle s'éleva.  
Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la jeune fille et tous les 3 remuèrent leurs corps collés les uns aux autres.

Hermione laissait la musique l'emporter, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle était corps est âme à cette demeure. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver les siens, alors pourquoi lutter plus longtemps.  
Lucius était derrière elle, il faisait bougé son bassin contre celui d'Hermione, lui donnant des petits coups de reins et embrassant son cou. Quand à severus, il était occupé à caresser les seins de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle essayait de suivre la cadence.  
Lucius passa la main sous sa jupe pour trouver son string ou il eu aucun mal à s'insinuer. Il caressa avidement son clitoris, ce qui laissa échappa des gémissement de la bouche d'hermione.  
Les 4mains sur son corps, sans était trop…..  
Elle accéléra les choses, débarrassant severus des ces vêtements. Quand Lucius vu ceci, il se dévètie également et tous trois commencèrent une longue danse remplit de caresses, plus exquises les une que les autres.  
Après plusieurs minutes (qui parurent une éternités ), rogue se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il tira deux chaînes sur le mur au dessus des oreillers.  
Hermione et lucius de leurs côtés continuer de s'amuser.

-C'est prêt, si Monsieur et ça cavalière veulent bien se donner la peine ! dit rogue d'une voix suave en désignant le lit.

-Mais avec plaisir mon cher ! répliqua lucius sur le même ton !

Il se leva et porta Hermione, il la posa sur le lit et ils l'observèrent quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à colorer le visage de hermione.  
La gène et l'alcool ne faisaient qu'accroître son désir, elle bougea son bassin pour signifier son impatiente.  
Tous 2 comprirent.  
Lucius chercha sa baguette et murmura une formule, un voile noir apparu ainsi que des bougies tout autour du lit, ce qui donna une ambiance romantique.  
Hermione regarda le voile se demandant à quoi il allait bien pouvoir servir.

-Ne t'inquiète je ne vais pas t'étrangler….quoique…t'as gorge fais envie ! dit lucius amusé  
Hermione se raidit de suite, ce qui valu un éclata de rire des deux hommes.

-Je plaisantais, je compte m'en servir d'une façon plus plaisante !

Il monta sur hermione et lui leva les bras au-dessus de la tête, rogue les pris et les attacha aux chaînes. Hermione se laissa faire docilement.  
Le sourire de lucius s'élargie sous le regard paniqué d'hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferrai pas de mal, au contraire….susurra t-il a son oreille.

-Prêt severus ?

-Prêt ! répondit ce dernier

Rogue monta également sur le lit et se posta à côté de lucius.

-Bon voyage beauté ! dit lucius

A ses mots hermione se raidit encore plus. Lucius approcha le bandeau des yeux d'hermione et lui banda.  
Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait ce passer, elle pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe livrée au mains d'un mangemort dangereux et d'un autre ex-mangemort sadique, mais pourtant son désir ne cesser d'augmenter.

Lucius se déplaça sur le côté. Ils étaient maintenant de chaque côtés de son corps, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à eux.  
Rogue prit la baguette de lucius et prononça une formule qui fit apparaître une bouteille de vin et une coupe de divers fruits.

-Bonne idée ! murmura lucius.

Ils prirent chacun une poignée de fraises et de framboises qui éparpillèrent sur le corps nu de la jeune fille. Ce contact la fit frissonner.

Ils mangèrent au rythme de la musique qui était maintenant un mélange de slow et de pop.  
Leurs langues parcourant chaque parcelles de peau, pour remonter enfin vers sa bouche qui réclamer de l'attention.  
Rogue l'embrassa fiévreusement, pendant que lucius léchait consciencieusement ces seins.

-Mmmm….gémit hermione

Rogue s'installa entre les cuisses d'hermione, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.  
Elle était à la fois gênée et amusé de ne pas savoir qui été qui.  
Rogue commença à lui introduire 1doigt puis 2.  
Hermione tout d'abord surprise par le contact se laissa bien vite envahir par une chaleur, bien plus forte que celle de l'alcool…  
Quand il sentit qu'hermione était assez détendu, il rentra en elle doucement..

-Mmm…miss granger, depuis le temps que j'attend ça ! dit rogue en continuant ces mouvement de bassin.

-Professeur….murmura t-elle.

Ce nom prononcé dans la bouche d'hermione ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de rogue, qui accéléra les vas et vient.  
Malfoy père continuait ces explorations. Il était maintenant au niveau du nombril de la jeune fille. Il déposa une cerise dessus, et lécha tout le contour du nombril avant de croquer dans le fruit.  
Après un dernier coup de reins rogue se déversa dans la jeune, les emmenant tous 2 au septième ciel, criant leurs plaisir.  
Après ce fulgurant orgasme, rogue s'effondra sur hermione pour reprendre ces esprits, il l'embrassait dans le cou. Il prit la bouteille de vin et but une gorgée, il l'approcha ensuite de la bouche d'hermione qui ne se fit pas prier pour boire.

-C'est a mon tour severus !

Ledit severus ce poussa donc avec regret du corps de sa douce élève, pour que malfoy prenne la relève.  
Lucius n'avait pas la même douceur mais elle aimait justement le contraste entre ces deux hommes.  
Rogue continuait de l'embrasser avec la même douceur s'attardant sur cou, qu'il mordait avec délice.  
Après avoir de douces caresses de ces messieurs, lucius se déversa également en hermione.  
Une deuxième jouissance la saisie aux tripes.  
Il se retira et s'allongea aux côté d'hermione.  
Lucius s'endormi aussitôt. Quand à Rogue, il l'a regarder avec plus d'attention encore, détaillant chaque parties de son corps, puis il l'a détacha.  
Prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal, et il retira le bandeau.

-Vous allez bien ?Murmura t-il

-Oui, j'ai un peu mal, mais ça va ! elle lui montra ces poignets endoloris et rougis.

Ils regardèrent un moment et finalement décidèrent de s'endormir trop fatigués de leurs exploits.

Le lendemain quand Hermione se réveilla, elle découvrit qu'elle était toute seule et que des draps la recouvrer.  
Elle s'étira dans le lit.

-On dirait un chat, qui vient de passer une bonne nuit.

Toujours la même voix, elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour voir qui était son invité.

-En effet j'ai passé une assez bonne nuit. Elle se releva quand même avant d'apercevoir un sourire carnassier sur le visage de lucius.

-Bien ! Je voulais te prévenir que ce soir une réception est organisé ici même, donc je tiens à ce que tu sois parfaite. Tu seras bien entendu ma cavalière.

-Votre femme ne m'en voudra pas de trop ?

-Sache que ma femme, ne se fait pas trop de soucis quand elle passe dans le lit de tous les mangemort, donc je ne pense pas que ça la gêne que je fasse pareil.

-D'accord, quel joyeux tableau de famille vous faîte.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Malfoy.

-Je viendrais te prendre à 8heures, ne soit pas en retard. En attendant tu as la permission de te balader dans le manoir.

Et il tourna les talons.

-Me balader ? Il n'a peur que je m'enfuie. Dit-elle tout haut pour elle-même.

-Le maître à mis des sécurités à chaque entrés pour que personne ne s'échappe.

Hermione sursauta. Un elfe de maison était apparu.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur Maîtresse.

-Non non, ce n'est rien.

-Le maître m'a chargé de vous donnez des vêtements et de vous emmenez dîner.

Il déposa un jeans et un tee-shirt bleu ainsi que des sous-vêtement sur le rebord du lit.

-Je vous laisse vous habillez, je repasse dans 5minutes. La salle de bain est par là.

Il lui montra une porte qu'elle n'avait alors jusque là pas vu. Elle le remercia avec un signe de tête, et il disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
Elle se leva donc prit les habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
La salle était très grande et disposer de tout, lavabos, glace, douche, baignoire, armoire…..  
Tous ce dont elle avait besoin était là également, brosse à dent, gant de toilette, serviette…..  
Elle se prépara donc. Elle avait été étonnée du choix des habits, mais néanmoins contente.  
Une fois terminé elle en ressortie pour attendre l'elfe. Il arriva quelques secondes après.

-Vous êtes très jolie miss.

-Merci, mais arrêtez de m'appeler miss ! Je m'appelle Hermione.

-C'est le maître qui veut que je vous appelle miss.

-Il a de ces idées, enfin !

L'elfe passa la porte et hermione le suivit. Il l'emmena devant la même salle ou la servante l'avait emmener déjà hier.

-Une autre personne s'y trouve également. Je vous laisse y aller. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, claquer des doigts et je viendrais de suite. Sur cette dernière parole il disparu.

je me demande bien qui se trouve derrière  
Comme la veille, elle poussa la porte et fut surprise de découvrir rogue, dînant tranquillement.

-Bonjour ! dit-il

-Bonjour !

-Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Je vois que c'est la grande interrogation du moment !

Rogue la regarda interloqué.

-Mr.Malfoy est venu me demander la même chose ce matin.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de rogue, enfin un sourire plutôt ironique.

-asseyez –vous il y a suffisamment pour nous.

Effectivement le nombre de plats se trouvant sur la table était assez impressionnant.  
Elle se mit donc à table, en face de rogue.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous vois rarement au dîner à Poudlard, vous mangez ici !

-Excellent déductions ! En effet, je dîne ici assez souvent.

Plus aucun son ne fut prononcer jusqu'à ce que rogue s'en aille, malgré les milliers de questions qui brûler ces lèvres.

Une fois le repas finit, elle décida d'aller inspecter les lieux.  
Le manoir était extrêmement grand, elle se perdit 3fois, l'obligeant à appeler Donky l'elfe, qui l'aida.  
Après plusieurs heures d'exploration, elle découvrit une immense bibliothèque. Ne perdant pas ces veilles habitudes, elle s'y installa pour lire quelques livres de magie noir.

7coups retentirent.

-Mince, je vais être en retard !  
Elle appela Donky, pour qu'il lui indique le chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer dans sa chambre. En deux temps trois mouvements elle y était.  
Elle découvrit sur le lit une magnifique robe de soirée noir, avec voiles noirs transparent.  
Elle l'a prit donc avec elle et alla se doucher. Comme la vieille, en sortant de la douche elle se sécha s'habilla et se maquilla.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit 2minutes après qu'elle soit prête !

Les 8coups sonnèrent.

-Vous êtes magnifique, demoiselle.

-Merci ! Hermione rougit de la tête aux pieds.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle. Il avait un magnifique costume d'époque vert bouteille. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta volontiers.  
Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre et marchèrent jusqu'à une porte 2fois plus grande que celle de là salle à manger. Il poussa la porte et ils entrèrent….

* * *

**Reviews s'il-vous-plait**


	4. La reception

**Je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour cette fic, mais c'est revenu ce soir**

_Vanina: Merci beaucoup_

_daisy: Je sais, ma publication est longue encore dsl_

_Audrey ;): Oui sur twwo, j'ai été censuré lol! merci bisous_

_langedesenfers: Tu vas tout savoir tinquiète lol, merci encore_

_Dana: merci miss_

_Diabella: Merci, la voilà_

_jess: Si le style, l'histoire, et tout autre ne te convient pas, bah c'est pas grave, moi je l'aime bien ma fic, et tu n'es pas forcé de la lire :D_

_Aurélie:pleins de gens lol, mais j'ai pas vraiment cité, même si au début j'avais eu une autre idée, faisant intervenir, Malfoy fils!_

_alilove: La suite, c'est ici est maintenant :p_

_madame malfoy: Merci madame Malfoy_

_Anonyme: Sache Anonyme, que je termine toujours mes fics, mais je préfére prendre mon temps, plutot que de poster vite une suite qui ne me plaise pas._

_Fallen-Angel09: Pour l'elfe, en faite j'ai pris la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit lol_

**Voilà encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que la suite vous plaira quand même **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La salle était remplis de toute part. Les invités se retournèrent sur le passage de Lucius. Faisant des commentaires peut discret et élogieux sur le choix de sa partenaire. Mais hermione ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Laisse les parler. Ce ne sont que des crétins lèches-bottes de toute façon.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Aucun de ces visages ne lui était familier.

Des mangemorts sans doute

Il l'emmena jusqu'à une estrade au bout de la grande salle, sur laquelle il l'a fit monter. Il s'avança , toujours le bras d'Hermione autour du sien, et se plaça devant un micro.

-Chers invités. Je vous remercie a tous d'être venue. Je voulais vous présentez, ma compagne. Melle Granger. Elle va rester auprès de nous un petit moment encore.

Les invités applaudirent. Lucius se recula d'un pas et tendit sa main vers hermione, qui l'a prit avec plaisir. Ils dansèrent langoureusement. Hermione se surprit elle-même à apprécier ce début de soirée, et plus particulièrement ce rapprochement avec Lucius. Ils dansèrent comme ça enlacés pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis il l'emmena près du buffet , ou ils se servirent un verre de whiskypurfeu. Hermione se sentait l'âme d'une princesse.

Pas les princesses dans leur robe blanche, non plutôt la princesse des ténèbres. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait pu penser par le passé, elle aimait son nouveau statut.

Elle se resservit plusieurs verres au cour de la soirée, et dansa plusieurs fois aux bras de Lucius.

La fête battait son plein, hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle s'amusait finalement bien au sein des mangemorts.

Près de 3heures après le début de la fête, Lucius leva les mains, ce qui fit arreter la musique et s'exclama :

-chers amis, nous sommes ce soir réunit pour fêter la venue d'une nouvelle personne, dans notre grande famille de mangemort. Cette personne n'a pas encore idée, de la grâce qu'on lui accorde…Hermione veux-tu approcher ma belle.

Hermione un verre à la main, resta quelques secondes stupéfaite par les paroles prononcés quelques secondes auparavant. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle devait prendre les paroles pour elle…

-Vient, n'ais pas peur.

Elle finit par poser son verre, et s'avança auprès de lucius.

-Ma chère Hermione Granger, j'ai pu constater du penchant sombre qui t'animé, et je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que tu ferrais une bonne mangemorte. C'est pour cela, que le seigneur des ténèbres à bien voulu accorder ton entrée au sein de notre communauté. Tu sauras faire de grande chose ma chère. Avec nous tu vas connaître le pouvoir, et la gloire.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait elle partir ? Devait elle pleurer ? Devait elle crier ? Ou être heureuse ? Elle décida de se laisser porter et de voir la suite des évènements.

Lucius la fit se mettre au milieu de la pièce, il lui prit le bras gauche, releva la manche, et du bout de sa baguette, le toucha. Après avoir récité une formule, un cri retentit. Celui d'hermione, la brûlure était intense mais bref.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle regarda son bras, et peu à peu l'encre se répartit dans son bras pour se former la marque des ténèbres.

Une fois le travail finit, tous applaudirent, et lucius l'entraîna dans un slow langoureux.

-Bienvenue parmis nous. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille

-Merci !

-L'initiation ne fait que commencer, tu verras qu'être un mangemort n'est pas si désagréable qu'on le décrit. La vie est même plaisante.

-J'attend beaucoup de votre initiation Lucius….murmura t-elle à son tour.

La fête dura jusqu'à une heure avançait de la nuit. Une fois les invités partis, lucius emmena hermione dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-voici ta nouvelle demeure. En tant que nouvelle membre de notre communauté, je me dois de t'offrir le meilleur service qu'il soit.

La pièce était une chambre, avec de la moquette verte, un lit à baldaquin avec des tentures.

La chambre était très spacieuse, elle comportait aussi une armoire, ainsi qu'une pièce avec salle de bain.

-c'est une attention délicate de votre part. Je suis surprise du nouveau lucius que je vois là.

-effectivement, j'ai peut être des attitudes différents, mais sache ma chère que le vrai lucius n'est jamais loin…

Il la poussa sur le lit, et l'embrassa férocement. Hermione se soumit aux pulsions de lucius. Elle se découvrit un désir de soumission. Elle aimait qu'il prenne possession de son corps. Il n'était certes pas délicat, n'avait jamais de mots tendres, mais finalement elle s'en fichait, et elle désirait même cette relation bestial.

Elle aimait qu'il la morde, qu'il marque sa peau blanche de ses dents. Marque de sa possession sur elle. Marque qu'il avait tout le contrôle et que lui seul avait le pouvoir.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint ce qu'ils cherchaient, lucius se retira de la chambre et la laissa seule, sans avoir avant fermé magiquement la porte, pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

Il ne la connaissait pas encore, parce qu'il avait vu juste, il aurait compris qu'elle ne comptait pas s'échapper. Une fois partit, elle se blottit sous les draps et admira la marque des ténèbres, qui ressortait tellement sur sa peau. Si ses amis la voyaient, ils n'y comprendraient rien. Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à penser aux conséquences. Elle éteignit la lumière et se coucha.

Demain est un autre jour.


	5. Nouveau devoir

Bonjour à vous

Voilà la suite. Je préviens, ce chapître est un peu un chapître inutile, mais néanmoins nécessaire.

J'espère que l'attende n'aura pas été trop longue, je suis désolée, je fais tout mon possible pour trouver de l'inspiration et surtout du temps!! (honte à moi)

_Reviews maintenant:_

Aurélie Malfoy: Voici la suite, et merci de me suivre

Langedesenfers: Lol, tu sais qu'à la base cette fic devait être une Lucius/hermione, mais que je voulais faire un épisode ou il se retrouve Drago/lucius/hermione. Donc si ça avance comme je veux, il est possible que je fasse ça, sinon, je réaliserai mon fantasme dans une autre fic lol!!! (Perverse)

H.J.G: Voilà voilà voilà Cette suite:p

Ayalyne: Oh c'est trop d'honneur de s'entendre dire un tel compliment!!! (rougit)!!!!

the lord of shadows: Effectivement elle prend son pied, et je la comprend lol!!!

Vény rogue: Merci beaucoup à toi

une fan: Merci, la petite suite!

France: Oui le message est clair lol!!! Merci, je vois que tu aimes donc les idées tordues lol.

Rubi: Eh bien voici donc la suite pour toi :)

sandrine93320: Hermione n'est pas trop méchante, c'est surtout qu'elle aime le côté méchant de ses partenaires lol!!

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, comme toujours vous pouvez m'en laisser encore!!!

Je vous laisse lire!! Bisous

* * *

Le soleil frappa de plein fouet le visage d'hermione, la réveillant au passage.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr !

Elle plongea la tête sous le drap afin, de se rendormir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'y arriva pas, et du se lever.

-Le premier qui me dit qu'aujourd'hui est une journée merveilleuse, se prendra rapidement mon pied ou je pense.

Hermione n'était pas du matin, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et contrairement aux apparences préféré la nuit, et son silence, qui lui permettait de rester des heures entières aux crochets d'un livre. La lumière lui permit d'inspecter au mieux sa nouvelle chambre. Elle constata que Lucius avait choisis une chambre ravissante, et bien que les couleurs ne soient pas aux goûts d'hermione, elle l'a trouva néanmoins magnifique. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, ou elle trouva plusieurs robes. Elle décida d'en porter une grise, qui ne faisait pas trop élégante.

Une fois, habillée et lavée, elle s'installa sur son lit afin d'atteindre, qu'on veuille bien s'occuper d'elle.

Elle dut attendre pas moins d'une heure avant que l'elfe de maison, vint la voir.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle a t-elle bien dormi ?

-Très bien merci.

-Monsieur vous attend dans la salle à manger, si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

-Avec plaisir !

Hermione se leva, et partit avec l'elfe de maison vers la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit qu'à la table n'était pas Lucius mais Rogue et qui de plus avec Malfoy.

-Granger ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir, j'me suis tellement inquiété de ta disparition. Déclara Drago quand elle entra, un sourire goguenard posté sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Malfoy !

Elle partit s'asseoir en face de Malfoy sur la grande table, à la droite de Rogue.

-Alors Granger , vous avez perdu votre langue ? Pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous sembliez l'avoir, et même beaucoup vous en servir.

Les joues d'Hermione, prirent une couleur cramoisie, lorsque Rogue fit cette remarque. Elle savait qu'il parlait de leur ébat de la dernière fois.

-Bon comme vous n'êtes pas très disposé à communiquer, je vais vous faire part des dernières nouvelles de Poudlard, ainsi vous saurez pourquoi Drago est ici et non en cours.

Le cœur d'hermione se serra, durant les 5jours passés ici, elle n'avait que très peu pensé à Poudlard, et à ses amis Harry et Ron. Mais maintenant que Rogue faisait référence à son école, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux.

-Quand vous avez été enlevé, il y a 5jours, l'école a été ébranlé par cette attaque. Il n'a pas eu de mort seulement des blessés grave. Le directeur a décidé d'avancer les vacances, d'une semaine plus tôt. Vous allez donc passer vos vacances avec Drago.

A cette annonce Drago bomba le torse, et son sourire s'élargit à la vu d'une Hermione décomposée par la nouvelle.

-D'accord ! Mais est-ce que je vais rentrer après à Poudlard ?

Hermione avait posé la question sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle ne savait même pas si au fond elle avait envie d'y retourner.

-Nous verrons bien. Dit Rogue sur un ton amusé.

La fin du repas se termina sans aucune parole de plus échangés. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, rogue parla.

-Bon je vous laisse, je dois retourner auprès de Lucius, en attend, drago, tu vas lui expliquer le plan.

Rogue se leva et partit.

-Bon granger, je sais que la cohabitation risque d'être assez tendu, mais bon nous devons essayer de faire abstraction de nos différences, étant donnée maintenant que nous faisons partie du même camp.

-Je suis prête à faire un effort, si tu en fais un gros de ton côté et que tu arrêtes de m'insulter de sang-de-bourbe ou autre !!

-C'est d'accord.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se serrèrent la main.

-Pour commencer je propose que nous allions dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter. Allons dans ma chambre.

Drago sortit de la pièce suivit de près par Hermione, le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de drago se fit là aussi en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de drago, hermione fut très surprise, elle s'était attendu à une chambre verte et argent, mais au lieu de ça, elle était bleu et violette. On aurait jamais dit qu'un serpentard vivait ici.

-Dis donc Malfoy, comment ça se fait que ta chambre ne soit pas au couleur de ta maison ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai beau être un serpentard, j'avais déjà une chambre avant d'entré à poudlard et mon appartenance à serpentard ne ma pas fait changer de couleur de chambre. J'aime cette pièce. Tu as encore des questions comme celle-ci ou on peut rentrer ?

-C'est bon on peut rentrer.

Drago s'installa sur son lit, et Hermione prit place sur un gros fauteuil violet.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, quel est ce plan ?

-D'ici deux jours, tu vas repartir chez toi, ton séjour ici sera fini. Cependant tu te rends compte, qu'avec la marque tu n'auras plus la même vie. L'ordre pour toi c'est fini, tu es maintenant une des nôtres. Tu vas donc faire des à présent faire partie de mon équipe. Tu vas soutirer des infos de Potter, et des autres membres de l'ordre et me les dire. Ça te paraît faisable ?

-J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Effectivement ! Tu travailles pour nous et avec nous ! Mais tu vas voir, que c'est plus grisant au final de faire partie des mauvais que des bons. Tu vas apprendre plus ici avec nous, que tu apprendras avec les gentils. Tu auras un pouvoir que peut auront ! A présent au lieu de nous battre en classe pour la place de premier, on se battra pour acquérir le plus de connaissant, et montrer ce que l'on vaut.

-Ce qui compte pour toi ce n'est que le pouvoir alors ?

-Non la connaissance. Je veux connaître un maximum de choses. Je ne veux pas stagner. Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir, ni la reconnaissance, seulement que mon intellect se développe.

-D'accord ! J'pensais que tu aimais le pouvoir.

-Tu t'es trompée !

-Pourquoi les méchants ?

-Parce que je suis né dedans, et que les gentils ne sont au final pas tous gentils, et qu'ils veulent la même chose que nous. Alors autant choisir le camp qui m'apporte le plus.

-D'accord ! Bon alors je suis à votre service si j'ai bien compris ?

-Effectivement ! Tu travailles pour nous, et avec nous.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle pensait à tout ce que ses amis avaient fait pour elle, tout ce que l'ordre également avait fait pour elle, et maintenant elle pactisait avec l'ennemi. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, en avait-elle envie ? Voulait-elle retrouver sa vie d'avant son enlèvement ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses précises.

-Malgré ce que tu peux penser, je comprend tout a fait ce que tu peux ressentir.

Elle le regarda sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Moi aussi à un moment je me suis demandée quel camp choisir. J'étais dans le doute, et puis je me suis dit, que c'était celui-là qui me convenait le mieux. Et au final, on ne sait pas qui va gagner, donc aucun des deux n'est vraiment sur.

-Tu as raison. Seulement je ne suis pas sur que c'est ce que je veux vraiment…Au fond j'en sais rien….On verra bien ce que ça donne ce camp là. Dit-elle avec un sourire, qu'elle essayait de rendre confiant, mais qui démontrer plus la peur qui l'habitait.

-Tu auras le temps de voir ce que ça donne quand l'école aura repris, pour l'instant ne pense pas à ça, et essaye de te détendre.

Elle sourit , pensant à comment elle pourrait se détendre avec Drago, de la même façon qu'elle s'était détendu avec son père…et rogue. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, en pensant que ce n'était pas son genre. Quoi que, elle avait fait pas mal de chose ces derniers temps qui n'était pas sensé lui ressembler.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda drago, en la voyant sourire ainsi.

-Rien, je pensais à Ron et Harry. Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Ah…si seulement ils savaient ce que tu es à présent, je donnerai tout l'or du monde ! Répondit-il lui-même un sourire s'étendant sur le visage à cette pensée.

-On verra le moment venu !

-Bon assez parler de ça. Allons plutôt nous promener dans le parc, je suis sur que tu n'es pas sortie depuis le début de ton séjour ?

-Exacte ! Allons y.

Sur ce , ils partirent faire un tour dans le parc de la Maison Malfoy. Hermione laissant de côté ses tracas le temps d'une après-midi.


	6. Le temps d

Veny Rogue: Merci beaucoup!! J'espère que tu ne seras pas deçu de se chapître!! Bonne lecture

mione-jane: Comment ça, t'aimes quand hermione bad, méchante:p

langedesenfers: Jespère que tu vas te régaler sur ce chapître Madame...;p

Ayalyne: Effectivement, c'est pas facile de trouver l'inspiration. Merci

sandrine93320: Hey oui, dans le camps des méchants, c'est là que je les préfére lol

Aurelie Malfoy: J'espère que tu aimeras encore

une fan: Merci La suite est pas arrivée aussi vite, mais au moins elle est là lol

_Eh oui, je suis incorrigible, mais que voulez-vous, l'inspiration se trouve pas comme ça. Néanmoins, j'avais terminé ce chapître quand je me suis apperçu que j'avais commencé l'écriture dans un autre fichier, j'ai donc mit les deux lol, vous verrez d'ailleurs surement ou commence le chapître que j'avais fait en entier lol_

_Après ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,et espère avoir des reviews de vos impressions_

_Bisous_

**Le temps d'une nouvelle vie**

Elle avait passé un après-midi très agréable en compagnie de Drago. Lui qui depuis si longtemps était son rivale, ne lui était en fait pas si éloigné. En effet malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu la même vie, d'un point de vue social, ils avaient eu la même éducation. Aussi dur l'un que l'autre. Les parents de drago, lui avait mis beaucoup de pression pour qu'il réussisse ses études, et qu'il soit l'un des meilleur bras droit de Lord Voldemort, sinon le meilleur. Hermione quand à elle, avait eu la malchance d'être dès son plus jeune age une bonne élève, ce qui avait fait d'elle une élève sur lequel on mise tout. Ses parents, ne supportaient pas l'échec, et si elle ramenait une note qui n'était pas considéré par eux de « bonne », ils lui faisaient prendre des cours particuliers, et lui faisaient des leçons de moral, des heures durantes. Ils avaient appris énormément l'un sur l'autre. Découvrant des passions communes, un avenir qui se ressemblait , et une envie de vivre libre. Hermione avait adoré passer tout ce temps avec lui. Se surprennent même par moment à le trouver charmant. Surtout lorsqu'il se révoltait pour défendre ses idées. Depuis ces 5 jours dans le donjon des Malfoys, c'était la première fois, qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien. Heureuse.

Elle regrettait que l'après-midi ce termine, elle aurait aimé, prolongé cette ambiance encore très longtemps. Drago et Hermione rentrèrent sous les coups de 6 heures. Il la raccompagna à sa chambre, et partit lui même dans la sienne.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, et ferma les yeux. Repensant à cette journée qu'elle avait tellement apprécié, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Lucius comme à son habitude, n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et y pénétra.

-Alors ma petite protégée. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Dit –il en s'approchant du lit, afin de venir la rejoindre.

-Très bien ! J'ai discuté avec Drago du plan.

-Parfait. Je vois qu'il a bien accomplit le devoir que je lui avais demandé.

-Oui il l'a remplit.

-Bon, maintenant que tu as passé ta journée à déambuler avec mon fils, je suppose que tu as une envie folle de te coucher sous les draps ! Demanda t-il, le même sourire goguenard que son fils, posté à ses lèvres.

Hermione ne savait quoi en pensait. Elle avait à peine 17ans, et elle couchait avec le père d'un de ses camarades, qui était deux fois plus vieux qu'elle. Cette situation était quelque peu inconvenante pour une jeune fille. Néanmoins, elle en avait envie. Envie de se sentir vivante dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Sans un mot, elle se releva sur le lit, prenant le col de Lucius et l'attira sous les draps. Elle était de plus en plus dominatrice que dominé, comprenant qu'ainsi elle avait la possibilité de choisir ce dont elle avait envie. Malfoy se laissa faire. Trop heureux qu'une femme, une jeune fille, s'occupe de lui ainsi. Et qui plus est, une fille qu'il y a encore quelques jours, était réfractaire à tout cela. Il avait réussit son coup. La faisant devenir femme, et un nouvel élément très prometteur pour les mangemorts.

Néanmoins, il aimait cette fille. Pas d'amour, mais il la trouvait touchante. Elle souhaitait conserver sa naïveté, mais elle pourtant bien consciente de la cruauté de se monde. Peut être trop consciente justement. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait accepté si facilement d'être une des leur, elle savait que pour faire avancer les choses il fallait parfois se sacrifier.

Elle mordait sa bouche à pleines dents, le faisant gémir. Elle n'y allait pas de mains mortes. S'offrant de manière bestial à lui.

Elle en voulait toujours plus et ça elle le découvrait chaque fois. Mais ce qu'elle voulait n'été pas faire l'amour, mais bien du sexe à l'état pur. Elle voulait qu'on s'empare de son corps, et qu'elle ne devienne plus que chose. Elle aimait Lucius pour ça, il ne prenait pas de baguette avec elle, il laissait juste son désir l'emporter.

Après leur séance de Sexe, Lucius repartit laissant Hermione seule.

Le soir venu Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser de cette discussion quelques heures auparavant avec drago. Elle voulait revoir ses amis, pouvoir rigoler avec eux, discuter durant des heures des plans à élaborer pour contré Voldemort. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le droit de faire ça, elle devrait élaborer des plans pour récolter des infos pour Lord. Elle avait l'impression désagréable de vendre son âme au diable. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cette situation ? Elle, celle que jamais personne ne soupçonnerait de faire une chose pareille. Mademoiselle-Je-sais-tout, devient, Mademoiselle-La-Nouvelle-Mangemorte !

Qui aurait pu penser à un tel changement de situation…La vie prend parfois des tournures inattendu. Maintenant elle devait s'y résoudre, elle allait devoir abandonner ces rêves de devenir aurore, de passer sa vie avec ron. Sa vie allait être radicalement changé, et elle en prendrait vraiment conscience une fois retournée à Poudlard. En attendant, elle allait profiter de ses derniers jours ici. Il devait bien y avoir des activités qui l'amuseraient et qui lui donneraient à penser à autre chose.

Elle alla donc voir Drago dans sa chambre, maintenant qu'elle pouvait se déplacer dans le manoir comme bon lui sembler. La porte s'ouvrit tout de suite lorsqu'elle tocqua. Malfoy était comme à son habitude aussi nonchalant que possible

-Salut ! Je m'embêtait et je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais, je te dérange pas ?

-Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Entre donc.

-Alors tu faisais quoi ?

-Je lisais un livre !

-Ah !

-Quoi ? Surprise? Tu pensais que tu étais la seule à lire des livres? Dit-il en souriant.

-Non non…Bafouilla t-elle…C'est juste que je mettais jamais vraiment posé la question de si tu lisais ou pas…peut importe…Tu lis quoi ?

-Un livre que ma mère me lisait étant enfant. C'est sur un loup-garou. Enfin, un livre d'enfant.

-D'accord ! Tu me surprends de plus en plus, je m'attends vraiment pas à ce que tu lises des livres pour enfants, c'est plutôt mignon. Répondit-elle, le rouge aux joues.

-Merci ! Dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres. Alors que veux-tu faire ?

-Je sais pas. Un truc distrayant et qui nécessite pas de bouger beaucoup.

-Bon le choix est limité. Une bataille de carte sorcier ?

-Partante !

Pendant près d'une heure ils jouèrent aux cartes et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au fil de leur ils étaient passés de la position assise à la position allongé sur le lit pour drago, et hermione était venue le rejoindre, mais elle était assise.

-J'en peux plus, on peut arrêter stp ? Demanda Drago, même si cela ressembler d'avantage à un ordre.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et soupira. Je suis exténuée.

-Pareil !

Durant plusieurs minutes aucunes paroles ne furent échangés.

-Drago ?

-Mmmh…

-Tu dors ?

-Non…

-J'peux rester dormir ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix d'enfant.

Drago surprit par la question se releva et la regarda.

-Heu…

-Non non , oublie la question. Sur ceux elle partie de la chambre, laissant drago seul et interloqué.

Une fois retourné dans sa chambre, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, sûrement, la tension des derniers jours. En tout cas, cela lui faisait du bien. Elle s'endormit en pleurant, l'épuisement la gagnant.

Au réveil, elle se rappela de ce qui c'était passé la vieille, son départ précipité de la chambre de drago, et la question. Oui elle voulait dormir avec, mais pas par amour, ou pour le sexe, juste parce que ce soir là, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Heureusement sa raison l'avait gagné et elle était partie à temps. Elle avait plus se libérer de tout ce qu'elle retenait enfouie depuis presque une semaine.

Elle traîna au lit, voulant retarder le moment ou elle croiserait drago, et pourquoi pas Lucius ou rogue.

Elle dût pourtant se lever afin de déjeuner.

Le stresse monta, lorsqu'elle dût franchir les portes.

Mais seule drago était là.

-Bonjour ! Dit-elle faiblement.

-Bonjour ! Dis donc tu es partie vite hier soir.

-Je sais , je suis désolée. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Et pour ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est juste que j'avais peur de me retrouver seule.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends. Allez vient manger. J'vais pas t'embêter pour ça. Répondit-il avec un sourire, qui se voulait gentil pour une fois.

Elle sourit à son tour et s'assit en face.

-Alors qu'elle est le programme de la journée ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mmmh…Je sais pas. Tu as envie de faire quoi ?

Elle fût surprise de la réponse, s'attendant à une activité de mangemort prévu au programme, tel que apprendre la torture ou autre.

-Je sais pas…

-Tu pensais qu'il y avait un planning ?

-Oui, je m'étais attendue à ce que la famille Malfoy établisse des plans.

Il rigola a cette remarque.

-Non non ! Je ne prévois jamais mes journées, je laisse ça aux grands. Dit-il toujours son sourire qui se voulait gentil , collé aux lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'irais pas me faire visiter les différentes pièces du manoir. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de visiter, seulement je me suis perdue, et je suis sur que je ne connais pas tout les recoins.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle.

Une fois le repas finit, ils partirent explorer le manoir. Hermione était émerveillé de tout ce qui se trouvaient comme trésors dans le manoir.

Ils finirent par s'installer dans une pièce secrète. La pièce était circulaire, et très confortable. Il y avait des fauteuils et des canapés très confortable, et une petite table au milieu. Drago, lui expliqua que cette pièce servait beaucoup pour les réunions privés de son père.

-J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance qui s'y dégage. Je trouve que cette pièce est sereine. J'ai envie de rester là des heures à rêvasser.

-Je vois que tu commences à t'habituer à se manoir, attention, tu pourrais ne plus avoir envie de retourner chez toi. Dit-il, son sourire charmeur revenu se loger au coin des lèvres.

-Peut être…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense, ce qui invita drago à l'embrasser. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur ces lèvres. Il se recula afin de l'observer. Elle ne disait rien, semblait réfléchir. Il décida donc de renouveler l'expérience. Cette fois, elle m'y plus d'entrain et l'embrassa également. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, drago fit basculer hermione par terre. Elle était au-dessous de lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux, le visage, le cou. Elle de son côté, avait une main le long de son visage, et l'autre dans son dos.

Ils accélèrent le mouvement de leur gestes. Le désir se faisant ressentir de manière plus bestial. En moins de temps qu'il en fît , ils se retrouvèrent nus. Hermione toujours en dessous de drago.

Il allait et venait en elle, se laissant porter par cette fougue, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Lucius venait d'entrer. Voyant son fils et sa prisonnière dans une position plus que compromettante.

-Bien bien bien…Je vois que l'on s'amuse ici…

Hermione et drago, ne bougeaient pas, ne sachant que faire face à cette situation.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Après tout je connais bien Hermione, et toi aussi drago tu es mon fils. Je pense même que je pourrais venir vous rejoindre, quand dites-vous ?

Ils le regardaient , ne sachant s'il plaisait ou non. Quoique connaissant Lucius, il était pas d'un naturel très marrant.

Lucius commença à se déshabiller, sous le regard toujours choqué des deux adolescents. Une fois nu, lucius s'approcha d'eux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien s'amuser. Apparemment Hermione aime plutôt bien les histoires à 3.

Sur cette parole, il se plaça à côté d'hermione et commença à l'embrasser. Drago, ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il se rendit vite compte, que la situation lui plaisait, quand il sentit son érection reprendre de plus belle. Les mains de son père, se baladant sur le corps d'hermione, l'exciter. Drago se déplaça à son tour sur le côté gauche d'hermione afin lui aussi de caresser le corps de la jeune fille.

Les deux hommes s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Hermione quand a-elle était aux anges de revenir ce genre de situation, mais l'excitation était encore plus forte. Un père et un fils, quoi demander de plus ? Elle sentait chaque membres de son corps répondre aux caresser, le désir était plus que palpable, il ressortait par tout les pores de leur peau.

Lucius entreprit de descendre le long du corps de la jeune fille, afin de venir se placer entre ces cuisses. Elle sentit sa langue, venir se loger sur son mont venus. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit de suite.

Drago quand a lui, faisait de doux mouvements circulaires sur sa poitrine, tout en l'embrassant. Ils savaient parfaitement quoi faire pour assouvir ces désirs, et lui prodiguer de merveilleuses sensations. Lucius se releva, et commença à la pénétré , il allait et venait aussi rapidement que possible, faisant gémir hermione sous ses coups de boutoir.

Drago regardait la scène touchant le torse d'hermione et celui de son père. Jamais il ne pensait un jour pouvoir vivre une telle situation, son père et la sang-de-bourde devenue mangemorte. Il reporta son attention sur hermione et lui lécha délicatement les seins. Elle gémissait à n'en plus finir, ne sachant qu'elle plaisir été le plus fort. Dans un dernier coup lucius se déversa en elle. Il jouit avant de s'effondrer sur elle. Après quelques secondes, il se déplaça pour laisser la place à son fils. Drago, la plaça sur lui, afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de son corps. Elle se allait et venait sur son sexe, les faisant vibrer. Lucius s'était plaçait derrière la jeune fille, et lui prodiguer quelques caresses qui augmenter le plaisir de la jeune fille. Il lui embrassait le coup tout en faisant des petits mouvements sur son clitoris. Drago avait tout à loisir d'observer la jeune fille prisonnières des deux hommes.

Drago continuait d'explorer sa poitrine et ses fesses. Il essayait de garder un contrôle sur hermione, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller à l'abandon. Dans un dernier mouvement de la part d'hermione, drago jouit à son tour, provoquant une décharge électrique dans le corps d'hermione, qui l'amena également au plaisir.

Ils durent reprendre leur souffle sous le regard amusé de lucius.

-Ah les jeunes, un rien vous essouffle vous ne savez plus tenir le coup. Dit-il, le même sourire que drago avait habituellement posté aux coins des lèvres.

Sur ce, il se leva, se rhabilla et partit, laissant les deux adolescents.

-Vous êtes amateur de ce genre de situation dans la famille ? Demanda Hermione amusé.

-Non ! D'habitude c'est plutôt avec des amis. Répondit-il sur le même ton d'humour.

Pour la première fois, ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, tout en se rhabillant.

Ils restèrent dans la même pièce durant encore quelques heures avant de repartir pour le dîner. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus à son aise dans cette nouvelle demeure. Non pas que ses impasses sexuelles aient contribués à quelques choses, mais quand même.

Hermione était même un peu triste de devoir repartir chez elle. En effet demain , devait être son dernier jour dans le manoir. Et elle allait bien en profiter.

Reviews


End file.
